Supernatural the musical
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: We have always wanted this. Supernatural into a musical. The boys waking up singing the worst and girl ass song ever; 'Why can't for once we just have a normal day' (song of my own creation) Begin force to sing is a new form of weird or supernatural weird. But ti gets weirder when a face appeared that should be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**author/ Angel of rock 16: Hey guys i made this fanfiction after 9.9 when Casitel got 'his' angel grace. I knew nothing good would come out of it. It's kind of part of series of supernatural season 9 fanfiction I've been making. This after hotnightmare . Incase you don't want to go back and read it. Castiel almost died when his grace was ripping him apart. The boys laid him in bed the night before and saw Castiel's grace begin to return and his body healing. In this fanfiction the boys are aware of the problem with Cass's grace. Let's face ti we all want a supernatural** **musical. So here is (i kind of suck at songs) Supernatural musical;**

Dean walked down the stairs, wearing the clothed his slept in; blue over coat, green t-shirt and pair of jeans. Dean rubbed back his messy morning hair. He had just gotten out of bed but Sam was already doing research to find a case. Dean walked into their kitchen when he heard something odd. Some piano music that was upbeat sounded. "What is that?" Dean asked, little did he know for the last time could he speak freely. Dean walked to their library hearing Sam huffed. He blows his medium-long hair out of his hazel eyes. "I got no case. No monster to chase." Sam sang sweetly. Dean didn't really notice Sam sang, for the moment. "Really nothing. Not a thing. Not even angel with a pair of wings." Dean sang smoothly and little bounce in it. Dean and Sam eyes popped out when they both knew they sang. "Hang on, did we just sing?!" They both sang. "No we can't." Sam sang trying to deny the fact. "Maybe we said a weird chant." Dean suggested something but it was changed to rhyme with Sam's words. Their words spoke with the beat the piano played in.

Sam tried to change his tone but it sounded like he was still singing. "I can't stop!" Sam sang in a panic. Dean laughed but sang out; "And I thought today was going to be…" Dean bit his lip hard trying not make the last word pass his lips. "A flop." The word push it self passes Dean's grip. "Why can't for once we just have normal day?" They both sang. Dean turned back to the kitchen. His footsteps taped to the beat of the music. Sam opened up his laptop and tapped to the beat of the music. Sam signed but sang instead; "Look like musical gods are one the option in our way." "Why can't for once we just have just a normal day?" The both sang out and stop what they were doing as they sang that line. Dean growled when he also couldn't stop. "A day. I would go for a year. First, angels and Cass's melt downing grace. Just once I want normal to be here." Dean sang with his voice dropping to being a little sad. "Lately things have been sad and downhill. On supernatural, I've had my life filled." "Why can't for once we just have a normal day?" They both sang.

Cass came down the stairs. His eye widen in a panic and surprises. His face had dried blood on it. He limped as he walked. The boys figure it was because he woke up singing some kind of girly pop song too. "Castiel, something is wrong. We can't stop singing this song. Dean singing sound like someone hitting a gong." Sam's eyes popped and he covered his mouth knowing what he said. Dean walked out of kitchen with small smile. Sam removed his hand from his mouth thinking it was ok because Dean did hear him. "At least I don't sound like a girl. Cass, an explanation…." Dean bite his lips back trying not to rhyme but it was no use. "Care to give it whirl." Dean sang with a sign. "I know what happening, this is not a guess." Cass's voice was deep and little off key. Castiel was cut off by the lair door swinging open. "It's the trickster, Gabriel. Only the best." The arch angel Gabriel bust with jazz hands, kicking his legs side to side. Sam, Dean and Castiel both sang; "Why can't for once we have a normal day?" The piano finished. Gabriel smiled. Castiel, with the others, eyes were as wide as it could get.

"Gabriel?" Dean said. He grinned large when he knew he didn't sing it. "Hey boys. How is show business?" Gabriel walked down the filet of stairs with a bounce. Castiel followed his jaw dropped. His brother that died had come back. "Careful guys don't want those pretty jaws falling off." Gabriel smirked at the boys. "How are you still alive?" Sam finally asked. He smiled seeing he could talk again but it dropped when he figured Gabriel had done this to him.

"Good question but a better one is." Gabriel pointed to Castiel. "What happen to my brother? When I died you guys were saving the world and teaching Cass how to be free, or whatever. Now I find out he destroys heaven, kicks angels out and steal another's grace." Gabriel walked over to Castiel. Cass looked away. Gabriel smirked; "not everyone can eat souls and be a better dad. This is saying a lot about our dad is a deadbeat." Gabriel messed up Castiel's black raven hair. Castiel looked away ashamed. "Ok douche bag start talking. You died come back and make us your new teen pop stars." Dean barked at Gabriel. Gabriel turned to Dean. "Still such an argent human. I can back and I figure you got me killed might as well have some fun." He smiled largely. "How did you find us?" Sam asked, gripping onto something at his chair, a hidden angel blade. "It wasn't that hard. But other angels wouldn't think of it. They haven't been around as much as I have. Just follow…the black impala. Around this day and age, pretty rare." Gabriel grinned at his intelligent. "More to the matter at hand. I know how to help out Cassie. Trust me when I said; Castiel is an idiot but for the right reason. Just like his big brother." Gabriel tapped Castiel's back hardly, almost knocking Castiel to the ground. "I guessing you're not the big brother to do this out of kindness of his candy filled heart." Dean spoke with a tiny smile.

Dean knew angels. They wouldn't do anything unless it was for themselves or an order from god himself. Gabriel's smile dropped. "Just because you said that. There is a price. Everyone around you will break into song. By the end of the day. I will return with a way to fix up MY brother." Sam had slowly walked to Gabriel with his knife behind his back. He stabbed it into Gabriel and twists the blade. "Can't take that chance." Sam spoke with vermin. Gabriel fell to the floor. "Sam?" Castiel walked to Gabriel. "Gabriel would try to trick us or something. We can't trust him." Sam looked back from Dean to Cass to see if they understood what he meant. Gabriel groaned; "ok a week." Sam stumbled back surprised. "What you think I'm dumb enough to walk into your home here with other a plan. I'll be back in a week and I will fix Castiel." Gabriel rippled into nothing. The blade fell onto the floor. "Thanks Sam. You just made us into a boy band for a week." Dean grumbled. Dean walked into the kitchen; "I wear if we start sinning like that one direction or Bieber tight-pants. I'm going to kill myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author/Angel of rock 16: i'm fairly new here. Thank you to AngelGemma for all your help. I'm terrbiel sorry for 'Carry on til the end, wayward son.' There was tons mistakes. If you guys ask me to redo it (like grammar.) then i shall. I placed a bet with my friends if i get at least 5 reviews on 'Carry til the end, wayward son' i will make a follow up from it. It's going to be hard but i will give it ago. Thank you guys for everything. i'm feeling welcomed. Here is chapter 2 of supernatural msuical. The songs are cheesy but hey i gave it a i'm terrbile sorry if i don't do justice for the character (i think sam and castiel). This was also one of 1st fanfiction i wrote. it won't be as good as the others.**

"Dean, should we been looking for a case?" Sam asked Dean as he flicked through his laptop for anything supernatural or their kind of weird. "Right now, Sammy. We are the case. You heard Willy Wonker, everyone around us will be in high school musical." Sam raised an eyebrow and smile when his brother knew what high school musical was. "We just have to keep a low profile til then." Dean could see Sam huffed and was angry. "Ok?" Dean said to get Sam too replied to him.

Guitar began to play in a pop and rock fashion. "Oh, great. I'm not going to Michael Jackson on the floor. Not even an angel can make me do that!" Dean shouted at nothing. Sam tapped his foot to the beat. He stood up from his chair and faced Dean at the guitar's chore.

"Getting sick of your older brother crap. How about for once, you shut your trap?" Sam shoved Dean after he sang his part sweetly with little bit of fire in his eyes. "I'm not your little brother anymore. Sick of this leash around my neck. Every time I find peace, you are knocking at my door. I need to grow. Just let me go." Sam sang to Dean. Dean bite his lip and his eyes glazed and he gave into the singing. "You are all I got. Die for you and I won't stop. We are brothers. If I'm not kicking your ass, then the end of the world is about to pass." Dean sang.

"Why can't you…" "I will never…" Both sang; "Let Sammy go." Dean turned into a shelf. He rolled his eyes trying to find a book, even though he had scanned and read every book twice, about angels or archangels. HE thought he would try and help at least Castiel. Maybe if he kept busy then the singing would stop. Dean also noticed he had no control over his words. What he sang was the truth. "This is what is wrong with you? You wouldn't let me grow. Looking after me is all you do. Being your big brother self is trying us into foes." Sam sang as he typed angrily at his laptop. He thumped his hands down at the side of the laptop. He rose from his chair. "I've to go fall on my own. I know your try to make me stand, but your just pushing me down. You just handle being alone. Dean, just let Sammy go." Sam eyes looked to be bite his lips trying not to continue but he did anyway.

"You are all I got. My job is looking after you. Without, god knows what I would do. I can't let my Sammy go." Dena sang his eyes twitch as he was singing and having no control over himself. "You should know by now. I'm the freak of the crowd. You can do this alone. Just let your little brother go." Sam sigh when he finished. The music stopped. "Just let Sammy go." Sam sang sweetly looking down at his laptop's keyboard. "Dean, wait." Dean walked away from Sam. He slapped the door and go into his impala.

Dean drove and the engineer roared. Dean looked at his re-view vision mirror to see Gabriel. "Hey, Dean." Gabriel smiled munching on a packet of skittles. Dean hit the brakes, almost launching him out of the car. He sharply turned to Gabriel. Dean would kill him but it was another fake trickiest. Gabriel had a blue tint to it and was wavy. Gabriel wanted to show Dean that he wasn't real. "What do you want?" Dean growled. "You, Sam and my little brother to pop and lock." Gabriel smirked. "Up yours." "Really, Dean? I am shocked. I actually found a way to fix up Cassie. All I need is a few musical numbers then we can call it paid. I mean, you were the cause of my death." Gabriel leaned closer to Dean. He popped up in the passenger sit. Dean's nostril grew round as he got angry. "Dean, you can't run away from my musical. I'm the director and you are one of the main stars." Gabriel pointed to the sky. Outside up in the air was flashing light with 'Dean Winchester in 'It's a supernatural world out here.' It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Last time you wanted me to be a star was the end of the world. I think I'm good. Now get of my car…heck… just get out." Dean barked at him. "True. You're going to be singing and tap dancing. One way or the other." Gabriel disappear. A scream perched the air. The beat of ghost busters began to play. Dean's eye twitched uncontrollable when he step out of his car and he sang the song; 'When something's in the dark, You can feel the beating of your heart. So who you gonna call? When you know you're gonna fall. They can help you in a flash, But they won't even ask for cash. They'll send away the nightmare And it's all because they care So who you gonna call? When you know you're gonna fall... It's. the. Winchesters...' Dean fired his rock salt shot gun to the ghost who was attacking a woman at the end of the song. "Go. Go." Dean ordered. "Physio." The woman screamed at dean and ran off. "You're welcome." Dean yelled out to her. She had disappeared to safety. It was fine with Dean he needed to put this ghost to rest.

When the loud door slam echoed through the lair. Sam sighed to himself. "Great, work Sam." He muttered to himself. A violin began to play in the background and Sam groaned; "Oh come on. Give it a rest." Piano music began to play gentle and Sam caught himself taping with his fingers to the beat. "Normal, just for one day. Been there. Never went my way. Guess you could say, my normal life went up in flames. Hunting things instead of looking for girl to wear golden ring. That's ok. Because I'm living the life. Lost my family. But I'm not insane and jumping with delight. It's okay to feel alone. It's okay to feel cold. I've saved the world more times than I can count. I got to keep in my feelings in. Not let them out. IT's okay to feel like everything is falling apart. To feel afraid and not wanting to be brave. It's okay to have revenge cause of a broken heart. I'm the baby brother. I've played my part. I just want the pain to go. I want a place to call home. MY life is a disaster. It's okay, brother Sammy. I hear that all my life. It's okay brother Sammy. It's okay. When will that it's is really okay. When will the clouds leave for one day. What do all say; 'It's okay, Sammy. It's okay.'" Sam sat at his chair. The musical stopped with that sad note left. Sam quickly looks around and saw no one was home. He smile relived.

**(Author: this one was for fun. getting little to serious for my liking) **The music started up again when Sam pulled out a book. "Really another?! Get lost!" Sam hissed at nothing. "facts about vampires. Nope that's retied." Sam throw the book behind him and spin to grab his laptop. "Ghosts? No, that's a hoax." Sam closed the window program and looked back at the books. "Research. It sucks to other but I never get enough. Got to research!"

***** (this gets little sad and serious with Castiel. Spoilers from my fanfiction from hot nightmare.)**

Castiel looked down from the top floor down at singing Sammy. Blood dripped down some more. Castiel limped back into his room trying not bleed out. Gabriel appeared on Castiel's bed with a one of Dean's magazines. "Hey bro." Gabriel smiled at Cass. "What do you want?" Castiel grumbled holding onto his side. "A song from my favourite little brother." Gabriel snapped his fingers and pop song began to play.

" Heard you were with a demon not so long ago. Tell me about her." Gabriel put the magazine on his lap and watched his brother trying to fight the need to sing. **(Paradoy of song; 'my first kiss)**"My first kiss went a little like this." Castiel straighten himself. It hurt so much but he played through the pain, unwilling. "Pull me close, stole my blade then let me go. She won't ever get enough. I just gave a little touch. you know i had my way when i heard her say: 'what was that?' Looked at the boys then smiled; i learn that from the pizza man. oh." Castiel fell on the floor in pain his vessel wasn't doing so well.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine that will do. Can't have you dying." Gabriel held Castiel to the bed. Castiel gripped tightly onto Castiel's wrist. "Gabriel, please stop this." Castiel begged with his weak voice breaking. Gabriel pulled away; "Sorry bro. I'm doing this for a reason. Winchester are fun little toys. They have large needy egos. I want them to see what others have to deal with and get over themselves. Relax you've got…oh another 6 days left." Gabriel patted Castiel's hot head. Cass closed his eye too weak to keep them open. "Sing for me once more, bro." Gabriel clicked his fingers. He sang gentle; "I'm alright. I'm alright. I swear, I'm alright. I see the light. If the Winchester ask I am alright. Just little blood, it will be right. I swear, really…I'm fine." Castiel coughed and weakly fell asleep.

Castiel awoke from his nap. He didn't feel any better but he did feel less tried. HE hobbled to the stairs. Sam was sitting in the chair with new clothes on. Sam looked up passed his book to see Castiel. "Cass? Hey you ok?" Sam jumped up. Castiel held onto the railing. "I'm fine." Cass grunted. He looked around to see that it was only Sam. "Where is Dean?" Castiel asked Sam. Sam looked at the door then sighed; "he hasn't been home in 5 days. I'm worried." Sam went back to his computer. "Dean, couldn't have gotten far. wait, 5 days…"Castiel fell on the ground. Sam jumped up and ran to his sick friend. Castiel turned over and coughed up blood.

"I'll just go find him." Castiel tried to get up but he was too week. Sam pick him up and put his arm over Sam's shoulder. "No. you're going back to bed. Come on, Cass. It's just one more day." Sam said as he help cass back into his bed. Sam had be working no stop for a case, call for Dean and to find a way to fix Cass. After a few random song number would be worth it if cass would be back to normal. Castiel held onto his head in pain and high pitch noise came from his head. "Sam! It's an angel. Gadreel says dean has been taken by…Abbadon." Castiel held onto his painful head. Sam placed Cass on the bed. Sam's eye widen in fear. Their biggest emeries this year and Dean had been taken by them. What was Sam going to do? "Come on Cass. Get some sleep." Sam said the only thing he could suggest.

Castiel pulled away and a gentle song began to play. Sam sighed not wanting to sing, but this wasn't his solo. "Can't follow your heart. Take orders and learn the part. No emotions are to be shown. Everything bit of history, I've known. Don't feel. Don't let them see. That leads to rebel. Following the rules, isn't what it's cracked up to be. In fact, it's…well boring. Rebel for what is right. Hard to know, most of the time." Castiel pushed himself up. "That what is true. I rebel for the Winchester and went through. I'm not going to lie down while the going gets tough. I been through more than enough."Castiel look at Sam and stop singing. "I've been through a enough. We are going to Dean. Both of us."

**Author/Angel of Rock 16: Sorry about skipping a few days. i didn't want to write so many bad songs. But here is chapter 2. i hope you enjoyed it. I might do chapter 3 tomorrow f not busy. Thank you for reading**


End file.
